Todo fue tan rápido
by tenten15
Summary: es super, es mi primer fic, espero que lo lean, se trata de como sasuke conoció a Meiun nuevo personaje, yo la inventé y de el proceso, de su parecido y de como poco a poco se neamoran.
1. Chapter 1

Todo fue tan rápido…

Esta historia es con acción, romance y otras (le agregué un personaje nuevo, el principal para que no fuera muy convencional XP) Es contada por Sasuke.

CAPITULO 1 ''NUEVO CURSO''

Era un día soleado, y era especial. Era el primer día de escuela.

Todos acudían esperando sorpresas tales como: nuevos maestros, nuevos retos, y sobre todo: nuevos estudiantes.

Llegué junto a Naruto a la escuela de Konoha. Sakura estaba esperando en la puerta, siempre puntual. La saludamos.

Para mi no era un día tan grandioso, ya que, al entrar, Ino y sus amigas (incluyendo a Sakura) se me pegarían y me preguntarían cosas tan tontas como: ''¿Qué tal tu verano?'' o afirmar '' estuviste practicando'' (algo que es muy obvio ya que en verano, es necesario practicar aún más)

Llegamos al nuevo salón, era más grande, tenía más luz. Y, sentado en un escritorio caoba estaba nuestro nuevo maestro, un hombre moreno de cabello marrón recogido en una coleta y con uniforme: era Iruka Sensei.

¡Bienvenidos!, dijo alegre el sensei. Yo soy su nuevo profesor, Iruka. Siéntense.

A todos nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Primero, dijo el sensei, quiero ver sus habilidades, así que hagan una fila. Les voy a llamar.

Pero, al acabar el sensei de hablar, tocaron la puerta. Shikamaru, un chico que no tenía ganas de vivir, abrió la puerta.

Buenos días, saludó una chica de cabello rojo llamada Zeutsin, quien era la secretaria de la directora.

En un momento llega la nueva alumna, dijo la pelirroja.

¡queeee! dijeron todos al saber de una nueva alumna.

Se suponía que los nuevos estudiantes entraban al principio y no casi al final de una clase. Yo esperaba que la chica nueva no fuera acosadora.

Sakura esperaba que yo no le gustara (algo que es imposible) y Naruto esperaba que le gustaran los rubios.

Holaa, aquí está el primer capi, pronto la conti.

Por favor, no sean tan duros con migo, es mi primer fic 

Ya tengo todos los capis escritos, pero en papel de borrador. Y como saben, con lo de la escuela y los deberes, no me queda mucho tiempo para subirlos, así que si me demoro en subirlos, ya saben por que es. Acorde con sus suger


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, ahí viene el 2. (Nota: lo escribí el la clase de matemáticas, mientras explicaban, yo estaba inspirada). Ahora si, no molesto mas.

CAPITULO 2 ''wao, todos tiemblan, Sasuke se enamora''

2 minutos después de Zeutsi había salido del salón, volvió a entrar. Esta vez acompañada.

-buenos días-, dijo Zeutsi sin perder su sonrisa.

-ella es Mei Haraku, su nueva compañera-dijo la pelirroja.

Al verla entrar, los chicos quedaron un poco anonadados por su belleza, aunque un poco sombría, era belleza.

Mei traía atada una coleta, con un mechón de cabella hacia la derecha, tapando la mitad de su ojo derecho.

Tenía el cabello negro como un ónice, su piel era tan blanca y sus ojos tan azules como el mar en su parte mas panda.

Medía como 156 centímetros y a simple vista parecía tener la misma edad de todos: tal vez 12 o 13 años.

Se veía poderosa, su sola presencia abrumaba, su mirada empequeñecía.

Ella nunca sonrió.

Todos se quedaron mirándola. Algunos con miedo, otros como Naruto tratando de llamar su atención. También habían unas como Sakura, quien al verla pensó '' _puede parecer en su exterior dura como un diamante, pero si logro llegar a su blando interior, seríamos grandes amigas._

Pero yo en ese momento, sentí algo dentro de mí, sentí como si me hubiera iluminado, y como si hubiera visto a un ángel. En mis ojos hubo un brillo extraño.

En ese instante, los ojos de Mei cambiaron de un azul marino a un púrpura oscuro.

sé de tus intenciones, Ino. Lo leí en tu mente. Sé que ibas a ser mi amiga y que luego te ibas a ir dándome una patada en el estómago. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuche de Mei.

Su voz era muy parecida a la mía, solo que en un tono femenino.

Pero, que era lo que yo había escuchado, como supo su nombre, cómo así que leyó su mente. Y, sus ojos, porqué cambiaron de azul marino a púrpura oscuro.

Creo que todos nos hicimos la misma pregunta: ¿Quién era ella?

Continuará…

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, como saben lo escribía mientras la profesora explicaba…? La verdad, no sé que hicimos esa clase, pero todo sea para su diversión.

Ahh, y no soy muy buena con los nombres. Le pregunté a mi prima sobre nombres orientales y ella me dijo que Mei (de la película Mulán, compréndanla, mi prima tiene 7 años), y el apellido dio fusionando Haruno ( el de Sakura) y Haku (el aprendiz de Zabuza) y listo. Manden reviews. BYEEE


End file.
